neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters in the Sly Cooper game series
This is a list of characters in the Sly Cooper video game series. Allies Cooper Gang Sly Cooper Main article: Sly Cooper (character) Bentley Bentley is a Turtle, a trusted friend of Sly, and an expert in computer-hacking and other electronic devices. He's also quite well-read, often stating "I've read about this..." when deducing something new and alien to the team. Bentley is also a loyal friend of Sly's. He met Sly and Murray in an orphanage. It is revealed in the second game that he has asthma. In the third game, he is revealed to be allergic to tomatoes and lemons. Another of his catchphrases is "If I did my math right, and I always do my math right..." At the end of Sly 2 Bentley is seriously injured and begins to use a wheelchair in Sly 3. In Sly 3, he falls for another genius and fellow Cooper Gang member, Penelope. The two are currently in a relationship. It has also been show in PlayStation Move Heroes that he has a slight mental rivalry with Clank. Bentley is voiced by Matt Olsen. Murray Murray or "the Murray" is a strong, muscular, but slightly dim-witted and rotund Hippopotamus who serves as both the getaway driver and later team tough guy and fighter for Sly's gang. He met both Sly and Bentley when the three of them were growing up in the same orphanage. Murray's driving skill came from his job as a pizza delivery boy, during which he hotwired cars and was eventually fired for dropping too many pizzas. Murray is quite large and has an enormous appetite. He is also unbelievably strong, although he only truly seems to realize this in the second and third games. When Bentley is injured in Sly 2, Murray blames himself and leaves the gang. He rejoins after saving Bentley from Octavio. In PlayStation Move Heroes, Sly and Bentley go on a mission to rescue Murray (Most likely after the events of the upcoming Sly 4) after he got captured. After Sly and Bentley get sucked through a wormhole (Although it wasn't seen), he spent the entire length of the game to free himself from the cell and disabling the lasers just in time to save Sly at the end. After the Cooper Vault job, Murray becomes a racecar driver with the team van. He is voiced by Chris Murphy. The Guru After Murray leaves the gang because of his immense guilt for Bentley's injuries, he ends up in the Outback of Australia. While there, he met the Guru, an aboriginal Koala mystic. After training Murray in the art of the Dreamtime, the Guru sends him on a worldwide walkabout. After Murray accomplishes his goals in Venice, he returns to the Outback with Sly and Bentley to gain permission to end his training. However, in his absence, the Guru has been abducted by the local miners, and his powers have vanished because of the intrusion. Seeking the aid of Murray and co., the Guru regains his gear and powers after his new friends recover his walking stick and Moon Stone and drive the miners from Ayers Rock. He joins the gang after they pry the Mask of Dark Earth off of Carmelita. After the Cooper Vault Job, the Guru started taking students again. He even started teaching a famous rock band, (in fact, the same band shown playing at the theater where Octavio was formerly singing) which got him a lot of unwanted publicity. He was shown hiding in New York Central Park, thinking that it was the last place they would look. The Guru is voiced by Terry Rose Penelope A Dutch mouse, Penelope has RC vehicle prowess beyond even Bentley's. Discovered by Bentley in a ThiefNet chatroom, Penelope refused to join the gang until they proved themselves to be "the best". To prove this to her, they had to beat her current employer, the Black Baron, in "his" aviation tournament. Working together, the gang shot down the Baron's plane, and Sly engaged "him" in a battle of fisticuffs-his cane versus the Baron's boxing prowess. After defeating the Baron, Sly discovered that he was in fact Penelope in disguise, using the mask of the Black Baron to enter the tournament that she was blocked from by age limits. After Penelope won her first battle disguised, the Black Baron became a celebrity, and she found herself in a position where she would need to keep up the appearances of the Black Baron. Penelope willingly joined the gang as their RC expert, becoming the fifth member of the Cooper Gang and the only female. She did not get involved in much physical gameplay, due to having little physical prowess. She mostly relies on her RC Chopper and RC Car to pull off her assignments. However, upon realizing her affections for Bentley, she proved her mettle by challenging LeFwee to a sword duel amid the rigging of the Death's Hen's sails. This fight was actually the boss battle of the level "Dead Men Tell No Tales" of Sly 3. As shown at the end of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Penelope helped Bentley create a new Cooper vault. Penelope and Bentley added more technological safeguards to the upgraded vault to insure the safety of the riches that the team had worked so hard to acquire. She and Bentley are also currently involved in a romantic relationship. Panda King A Giant Panda born poor in China, Panda King loved the fireworks set off by rich noblemen every New Year. After spending a decade learning the art, Panda King attempted to offer his fireworks to the noblemen. They could not see past his poverty and chased him away. Enraged, he used the tools of his art for crime, becoming the demolitions expert of the Fiendish Five. After acquiring the Thievius Raccoonus' section containing the blueprints of Otto Van Cooper, Panda King set up shop in the Kunlun Mountains of western China. Building a massive explosives factory, he disguised it as a large temple-like facility. In order to finance his crimes, the Panda King pressured local villages for avalanche protection. If they refused, he would set off a firework that would bring a megaton of snow down on them. Panda King finished his brand new firework technique, Flame Fu, just in time to use it against Sly Cooper. Despite Panda King's impressive fighting style blending the martial arts of his homeland with his firework skills, he was unable to defeat Sly. The Panda King was thrown in jail by an irritated Carmelita Fox. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, a few years later, the Cooper Gang needs an artillery expert. Panda King joins the gang after they help him save his daughter, Jing King, from General Tsao. At first, both Sly and Panda King were highly against this alliance: Sly because the Panda King had helped kill his father, and Panda King because Sly had humiliated him. However, after being forced out of a dream of his previous battle with Sly, the Panda King is able to identify with the Guru, most likely because of their shared spiritual values. He is also moved by Murray's dedication to the things he cares about. He is extremely confident and boastful of his fireworks. When the Panda King is brought into the field, he conflicts with his criminal side, a sort of yin-yang split personality that takes the part of yang. He reconciles with his other half to save his daughter, despite the other's wishes to kill Sly. After Jing King is saved, he leaves her with an aunt while paying off his debt to Sly and co. After Dr. M is defeated, Panda King returns home and moves in two doors down from his daughter. Probably fearing another General Tsao incident, she allows him to screen all her suitors, and as yet she is unmarried - because her suitors are scared off by their stony, fiery-tempered possible father-in-law, as well as the fact that he is seen armed with a firework bazooka whenever one approaches the house. Dimitri Lousteau Dimitri is a French Marine Iguana who was a promising young art student in France before his corruption. He developed his own style, dubbed "kinetic aesthetic", which was merely him swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist and painting the canvas when he swung by. It was rejected outright and Dimitri was cast out of the art community (Sly mentioned that the art world "wasn't quite ready for that technique"). Infuriated, he began forging old masterpieces as a way of punishing those with bad taste. Joining the Klaww Gang as the Forger, Dimitri set up a nightclub in Paris, drawing in patrons from all around the city. Funneling illegal spice sent from Rajan into the population by covering food with it, Dimitri contributed greatly to Arpeggio's plans. In addition, Dimitri modified the Clockwerk Tail Feathers for use as printing plates. Using their unique alloy, Dimitri could create an endless supply of counterfeit money. After several missions, Sly confronted Dimitri in his lair. Sly was quickly befuddled by Dimitri's strange English, which he had learned from watching music videos. Sly responds, "I have no idea what you're saying. And your suit sucks!" Insulted, Dimitri attacks. Dodging blasts of energy from Dimitri's ring, Sly beat the lounge lizard, retrieved the Clockwork tail feathers and ruined Dimitri's operation. Dimitri was shortly thereafter arrested by Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla. The end credits for Sly 2 show Dimitri is a dance instructor on a cruise ship. Sly later ran into Dimitri in Venice during his efforts against Octavio. Seeking the missing Murray, Sly found Dimitri instead, locked up in a Venice prison. Cutting a deal, the two arranged for Dimitri to escape. In return, the former forger alerted Murray to the presence of his friends in Venice, thus facilitating the Cooper Gang's reassembly. It was retconned so that way he never became a dance instructor after Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Running into Dimitri in Holland, where he was working as an announcer, Sly requested that he help the Cooper Gang locate the lineup for the ACES dogfight tournament, giving Team Cooper a heads up on who they would be flying against so they could enact sabotage. After being pressured, Dimitri agreed, but only if the gang agreed to owe him a favor. Calling in that favor later, Dimitri summoned the Cooper Gang to Blood Bath Bay. In this pirate location, Dimitri's grandfather, Reme Lousteau, had created diving gear and stolen loot from sunken ships. However, the gear was stolen, and Reme started a family. Dimitri grew up on the stories, and vowed to reclaim the treasure. After he helps the gang beat Captain LeFwee, he joins the gang as their frog-man...despite not being asked to do so. After the gang split up, Dimitri became a professional skin diver with girls and money. The last Bentley heard from him was a postcard: "I'm here, wish you were fine-like me." To this, Bentley commends him by saying, "He's his own man." Outside of the Cooper Gang Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox A Spanish-American red fox and Interpol's Inspector, Carmelita Montoya Fox acts as both a foil and love interest to Sly. Inspector Fox's outlook on crime is very black and white; this being due to what happened to her father. She believes that any law breaker must be brought to justice, regardless of the crime. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita is rigid in this view and pursues all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves like Sly and company. In the case of Sly, Carmelita is almost single-mindedly obsessed with capturing him, and has been pursuing him for many years, going so far as to save a champagne bottle for the day she finally catches Sly (which Sly stole during his brief custody at the end of Sly 2 and returned during the credits); though she would love to arrest the other members of the Cooper Gang, she is mostly after Sly himself. She acts justly to her captives however, at one point in the Sly 2 episode "He who tames the Iron Horse" making sure Sly's captured teammate Murray is doing all right in his makeshift cell and even providing a bag of jelly beans for the hungry hippo. In addition, she always ends up helping the Cooper Gang in the final battle of each game, though always with the intention of arresting them afterwards. Carmelita is devoted to her job, but she is also a very emotional woman who must work constantly to keep her temper in check. She and Sly have feelings for each other, but their relationship is portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series. At the end of the third game, Sly jumps in front of a blast meant for Carmelita and is knocked unconscious. When he comes to, he appears to have amnesia, and Carmelita, taking advantage of the opportunity, tells him that he is her partner, Constable Cooper. Sly is apparently faking his amnesia, as shown in the final cutscene after the credits of Sly 3, a view is shown from Bentley's binocucom looking down on Sly and Carmelita dancing on top of her penthouse. Sly looks up towards Bentley and winks as Bentley replies to himself "That sneaky devil." She is voiced by Roxanna Ortega (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus), Alésia Glidewell (Sly 2) and Ruth Uvier (Sly 3). Jing King Jing King is the gentle and beloved only daughter of notorious demolitions expert, the Panda King, former member of the Fiendish Five. Unlike other characters, only her voice is heard. Her figure is a shadow behind a curtain. Her true appearance is never seen. Jing King was kidnapped by the ruthless, arrogant General Tsao, who was obsessed with bloodlines and believed that by forcing Jing King to marry him, the lineage of the King and Tsao families would merge, and their children would have unsurpassable power. The Panda King, who had recently departed from his life of demolitions and crime, and turned instead towards tranquility and meditation — reluctantly joined Sly Cooper's team, after Sly promised him that they would rescue Jing King from General Tsao at his fortress in the Kunlun Mountains of China. The Panda King also believed that by aiding Sly he would learn humility. General Tsao was very cruel to Jing King during her imprisonment, and thought that, as a woman, she did not know up from down. Sly called General Tsao "the worst" of the villains he has faced, due to his horrible treatment of Jing King as a piece of property. Sly and the gang managed to secretly rescue Jing King from under General Tsao's nose, and, not knowing she was actually helping the Cooper Gang, Carmelita Fox disguised herself as the bride during the marriage ceremony and busted General Tsao. After the whole ordeal, the Panda King sent Jing King to live with her aunt, and later moved to a house two doors down, and wanted to screen all of Jing King's future suitors, a request she was all too happy to comply with. It is presumed that Jing King is still unmarried, as even the bravest of suitors were probably scared off by the sight of a possible father-in-law carrying bombs and other weapons on his back. Enemies The Fiendish Five Clockwerk Clockwerk is a huge Russian Eurasian Eagle-owl, the main antagonist of the first game and, arguably, the archenemy of Sly Cooper. A longtime rival of the Cooper Clan, Clockwerk made it his goal in life to destroy them. This obsession led him to slowly replace his organic body parts with robotic ones until his entire body, including his internal organs, was mechanized; this, combined with his jealousy and hatred of the Cooper Clan, made him essentially immortal. Ten years before the events of the first game, Clockwerk, along with his gang, the Fiendish Five, attacked Sly's father and killed him before stealing the Thievius Raccoonus, a book recording the journeys and skills of all the ancestors of the Cooper line. Despite his knowledge of Sly's existence, he spared Sly's life in an attempt to prove to the world that the Cooper Clan was nothing without the Thievius Raccoonus, a belief that Sly quickly proved wrong. During the ending of the first game, Sly seemingly destroys Clockwerk, and his body parts are put on display in the Museum of Natural History in Cairo. In Sly 2, the Klaww Gang steals the Clockwerk parts, which Arpeggio eventually reassembles with the intent on fusing with them. However, Neyla beats him to the punch and does so herself, forming Clock-La. After a hectic battle over Paris, the Cooper Gang and Carmelita defeat Clock-La and destroy the Hate Chip, the power source of Clockwerk, which causes Clockwerk's body parts to wither away to nothing. Sir Raleigh Sir Raleigh is an anthropomorphic Welsh frog character from the video game Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. He was born into a life of nobility and privilege, but grew bored with it. On a whim, he tried his hand at piracy, and discovered that he enjoyed it. Becoming addicted to crime, his tinkering genius earned him a seat in the Fiendish Five as Chief Engineer because of his fondness to make monster machines. After the attack on the Cooper home was completed, Raleigh took off with the notes of Rioichi Cooper. Years later, Raleigh had established himself near the Isle O'Wrath, situated in the center of his artificially created Welsh Triangle. Using his Storm Machine to wreck the local weather conditions, Raleigh wrecked a large number of vessels before Sly arrived. Boarding the Machine, Sly confronted the frog. Despite swallowing special bees and bloating to massive size to crush Sly, Raleigh was beaten. Right on cue, Carmelita Fox arrived to arrest him and his crew, ending the legend of the Welsh Triangle. He did not appear in Band of Thieves (except in a picture at a museum) or Honor Among Thieves, but made a cameo in the second issue of the Sly Cooper comics, in which he was depicted as an inmate at Heathrow Prison. Muggshot Muggshot is a massive anthropomorphic American bulldog. As a young dog he was the 'runt' of the litter, and was frequently bullied by larger dogs. He found solace only in mobster movies, and came to admire the tough, brutal criminals and how they took no guff from anyone. Inspired, he strove to be like them and started to lift weights and take steroids. Growing to massive size, especially in the arms, he eventually took revenge on his former victimizers and became a well-known enforcer and gunman, eventually being recruited by Clockwerk and taking part in the raid on the Cooper household that killed Sly's father. Muggshot took the section of the Thievius Raccoonus that contained "Tennessee Kid" Cooper's notes on rail walking and rail sliding, liking the pretty pictures but not really understanding all the big words. He eventually parted ways with Clockwerk, much later taking over Mesa City in Utah, installing a massive casino there and driving off the vast majority of the residents. The Cooper Gang broke into the facility, raiding Muggshot's various resources, Sly eventually breaking into Muggshot's penthouse lounge. Because of his massive size, Sly was unable to hurt him physically, Muggshot taking advantage of this and using his guns heavily. Sly was only able to hurt Muggshot by redirecting sunlight from various mirrors onto Muggshot's crystal garden, which in turn was magnified and fired at Muggshot, destroying his guns. He retreated to another level of the crystal garden to get new guns, but Sly followed him and defeated him once more. Taking refuge atop a mirror lined chandelier with a massive crystal in it, Sly redirected the mirrors onto the crystal a final time, frying the bulldog and forcing Muggshot to submit and give up the location of the next section of the thievieus Raccoonus. He was arrested by Carmelita soon after, but eventually escaped. In "Sly 3" he was a pilot in the ACES Airplane Tournament organized by Penelope/The Black Baron, apparently a repeat contestant renowned for his brutal, vicious tactics. He bribed a great number of the Baron's guards and launched a massive assault on the Cooper Gang's airplane hangar, one that was foiled by Bentley's various traps, Murray's determination and brute strength, and an assist from Penelope and her RC Chopper grappling cable. Punished by the Baron and kept under watch, he backed off until Bentley came and goaded him into a fight, the turtle using an insult to Muggshot's mother to enrage him enough to agree to the fight. The 'fight,' however, was part of an elaborate trap on Bentley's part, as at the same time Sly was luring Carmelita to the agreed meeting place. Carmelita was unable to resist going after Muggshot, the thug still angry and wanting revenge. The two had a firefight all around the town, Muggshot eventually falling to Carmelita's shock pistol. This in turn removed Carmelita as a threat to the Cooper Gang's plan, as the paperwork Carmelita would have to fill out after bringing Muggshot in was apparently substantial. Alias: Muggshot, "Two Gun Tony," "Meathead Muggshot". Mz. Ruby A large, anthropomorphic Haitian alligator who came from a long family of voodoo mystics. She was feared throughout her childhood for her abilities, becoming incredibly lonely and finding solace only in her undead companions. Growing up, this loneliness turned to bitterness, Mz.Ruby refining her art until Clockwerk recruited her as the mystic specialist for the Fiendish Five. She took part in the raid on the Cooper house, taking the section of the Thievius Raccoonus that contained Slytunkhamen's notes on how to become invisible. Once this job was over, she went out on her own, intent on using her magic to punish the world for fearing her as a child. According to her own words, her plans were to harvest bones and body parts and create an army of zombies to take over Mexico. Sly confronted her in her lair in Haiti, defeating the various spirits and demons she had summoned and breaking into her sanctuary. She challenged Sly to a rhythmic magic duel after defeating her first trap (making the jaws of her skull-shaped lair try to bite Sly), Sly defeating her and reclaiming the stolen section of the Raccoonus. She was arrested and sentenced to life in jail, as apparently undead creation was against the law. Panda King (See Panda King under the Cooper Gang.) The Klaww Gang Constable Neyla Neyla is a purple tiger and the main antagonist in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Neyla grew up a poor child in New Delhi and scammed her way into an exclusive British university. While there, she used her strong powers of persuasion to create a homework ring of other students to do her work for her. When the ring was broken and she was discovered, the authorities were so impressed with her skills that they offered her a job at Interpol. When Neyla met Sly, she became his ally, but betrayed him in the third episode of Sly 2. Neyla acted as Arpeggio's protege, but betrayed his trust afterward by merging with the Clockwerk frame Arpeggio compiled and intended to merge with himself. She then became "Clock-La," the final boss of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. After Sly had beaten Clock-La, she crashed in Paris, and was killed by Bentley afterwards. Murray pried opened Clocwork's mouth so that Bentley could remove the Hate Chip, which was the source of the Clockwork parts power. However, the jaw slammed down on Bentley, paralyzing him for life. Despite all the attacks, the Clockwerk parts were still perfectly intact. But, a few minutes later, Carmelita arrived and, angry that she had missed Neyla, smashed the Hate Chip. This caused the parts to disintegrate. Arpeggio The Chief Engineer of the Klaww Gang in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He is an English anthropomorphic parrot, but he has tiny wings and an inability to fly. In search of a cure, he studied the notebooks of Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Galileo and others to invent numerous methods of self-powered flight. He came upon Clockwerk's blueprints and became inspired by his mechanical build and stole the parts with the rest of the Klaww Gang, he also manipulated the Klaww Gang into filling Paris with so hatred that he could use it to power the ClockWork Frame. Because the other members were using their shares for their own schemes, his protege, Constable Neyla, was sent to retrieve the parts from the rest of the Klaww Gang (and the Cooper Gang) under the cover of Interpol so he could rebuild Clockwerk, bind himself to the frame and become immortal. However, Neyla betrayed him and took the frame for herself. She crushed Arpeggio with her new body and presumably killed him by doing this. The Contessa The Contessa is a Czech black widow spider. Originally a criminal psychology student, Contessa married a wealthy aristocrat. However, only a few weeks after the ceremony, her betrothed mysteriously died (The Contessa had poisoned him to take possession of his estate and money). This act is probably a play on the fact that she is a black widow spider. Using her knowledge of criminal thinking and her newly inherited estate, she opened a rehabilitation clinic for criminals. She used hypnosis to cure criminals of their illegal urges, and gained a high position within Interpol. However the "criminal re-hab center" is actually a facility where The Contessa hypnotizes criminals to reveal where they've hidden their loot. In Bentley's words, "It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time!" When The Contessa escaped to her castle outside Prague, the KLAWW gang (which she recently was a member of) gave her the Clockwerk eyes, which she tried to use to brainwash Inspector Fox, who already knew almost everything about The Contessa's crimes. Sly and the gang managed to get back the Clockwerk eyes and beat The Contessa after a few jobs. In the credits of Sly 2 The Contessa became a successful real-estate agent, for the most part because she hypnotizes her clients. Her body design (humanoid torso with abdomen and legs of a spider) is reminiscent of the drider creatures from Dungeons and Dragons. Dimitri (See Dimitri under the Cooper Gang.) Jean Bison Jean Bison is an anthropomorphic bison, who, during the Canadian Gold Rush of 1852, took one too many chances with his TNT he was using to carve out his mines and accidentally buried himself alive in an avalanche. The quick freeze kept him alive for over a hundred and twenty years, encased in ice, until global warming thawed his cave and he was released. Quick to go back to his antique ideology of conquering 'The Wild North', AKA Canada, Jean Bison started a lumber mill, and made quick money clearing land for track homes and strip malls, selling the lumber afterward for more profits. Quickly expanding his little domain, he got into the shipping business, and opened a rail and boat company that dominated North America, earning himself a place in the Klaww Gang as Chief of Transportation. Sly expresses a degree of pity for Bison, remarking that his actions would have made him a hero back in the 1850s, but now make him a villain in the present day. After robbing the Cairo Museum, Bison made off with Clockwerk's stomach, lungs and talons, quite a large portion, as said by Arpeggio over the phone with him. Sly wasn't sure what Bison was going to do with robot parts (and was particularly creeped out by Bison's decision to take Clockwerk's lungs and stomach), but the man found a way to introduce old ideology to advanced technology, using them to fuel his 'one-man war on nature,' as Sly calls it, using the stomach and lungs as engines on his best trains and the talons as super blades in his logging business, where he could clear a forest in hours. In a rare moment, Bison is not defeated by Sly or Murray, but by Bentley, who uses Bison's sawmill as a weapon against both him and his hired goons, until Bison collapses, most likely from exhaustion. In the end credits it was revealed that Jean Bison turned over a new leaf; instead of destroying the environment, he dedicated himself to saving the environment. Unfortunately, he was refrozen in ice when trying to rescue baby penguins. Rajan Rajan is a bengal tiger that is known as ignorant and short tempered. He grew up poor in the streets of Calcutta, and after making a sizable profit from selling illegal spice on the black market, he set himself up as royalty by purchasing an "Ancestral" palace, where he recently acquired the Clockwerk wings to use as decoration on a statue. He had also transformed an abandoned temple in the middle of the jungle where he produced illegal spice in vast quantities. Rajan is notably the only member of the Klaww gang not to use all of his Clockwerk pieces in his evil schemes. Having the Clockwerk Heart to produce spices, he used the presumably useless Clockwerk Wings as decorations on his giant statue. After he was caught, and served his sentence, he got a job selling carpets in America. General Clawfoot General Clawfoot was only seen in Sly 2: Band of Thieves in the level A Tangled Web in Prague. The gang needed him in order to acquire information about the Contessa, therefore Murray had to carry him through the entire town to the Safe House. Bentley states that he is only afraid of fire and water which kill him (along with the electricity from the patrol tanks' defense). The general showed resistance at first, but eventually told the gang everything they needed, when Bentley confronted him with his only weakness; a feather (General Clawfoot is very ticklish). General Clawfoot is a bat. Featured in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves General Tsao General Tsao is an anthropomorphic Chinese rooster who is obsessed with his family line, believing it is superior to all others. This leads him to seek a wife from a bloodline he considers worthy. He apparently respected the Panda King during his criminal years, and thus wanted to marry the King's daughter so that his children would have the lineage of both himself and the Panda King (despite not knowing that the Panda King was poor before his criminal years.). General Tsao is also known for being incredibly cruel, caring nothing for anyone but himself (Bentley even quoted that Tsao once kicked a puppy, twice.). He is also sexist, believing that as a woman, Jing King doesn't know up from down. This implies that he has no respect for her, other than the prestige that his bloodline will gain by merging with the Panda Kings'. Tsao is a powerful combatant, easily as strong and agile as Sly himself. In addition, he is a master of dark magic. In battle, he used this to unleash streams of fireballs, send waves of attacking arms across the ground, and summon dragon spirits. He later used this magic to unleash an army of vampires, and also to bring the dragon statue in his treasure temple to life, using it to attack the Cooper Gang. General Tsao's main weapon is a shield marked with a yin-yang symbol. In battle, a spinning array of blades emerges from the rim of the shield, essentially turning it into a large buzzsaw. The shield is also the model for Tsao's master computer avatar, a computer program he set to guard his personal files. Notably, Tsao is one of the only villains who Sly and the Gang never brought down on their own, due to his resourcefulness and ability to plan ahead. While every other adversary they faced was eventually brought down or destroyed, then hauled off to jail by Carmelita, the gang was forced to flee and instead leave Tsao's capture up to Carmelita's trickery. General Tsao's name is a play-on to the Chinese dish, General Tso's Chicken Black Baron The so-called "Black Baron" is merely an alias for Penelope based on Manfred von Richthofen (The Red Barron). Black Spot Pete Black Spot Pete is a green macaw who stole diving gear from Dimitri's grandfather. When Sly tries to talk to him, Pete refuses to speak to him and states that he can only trust his partner, Cantankerous Tim. After Sly steals a pirate disguise from Tim's agents, Sly disguises himself as Tim and talks to Pete again. After they engage in an insult competition, Pete feels comfortable and tells Sly that he lost his ship in a game of cards and the map to the stolen loot was stolen by Captain LeFwee. Captain LeFwee Captain LeFwee is a Scarlet Macaw and one of the antagonists in "Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves". Captain LeFwee is Bentley's arch-rival. Captain of the pirate vessel "The Death Hen", LeFwee stole the map to Reme Lousteau's diving gear and stolen loot from Black Spot Pete. This earned him the attention of Sly Cooper and co., notably Lousteau's grandson Dimitri. LeFwee proved himself a dangerous foe, as he had booby-trapped the map's container with dust to temporarily blind Penelope and later kidnapped her on Dagger Isle. Returning to Blood Bath Bay with Penelope as his prisoner, LeFwee found himself besieged by the Cooper Gang. After his ship's mast was wrecked, LeFwee tricked Sly into going after Penelope, when it was, in fact, a bomb made to look like her. Sly escaped, and the Guru brought in the giant squid, Crusher, a creature that the pirates fear. Bentley freed Penelope, but LeFwee knocked Bentley to the deck, preparing to kill him. However, Penelope engaged him in a sword fight, knocking him overboard and presumably feeding the overzealous parrot to the sharks. Captain LeFwee is incredibly self-centered, thinking of himself as infallible. It is actually a mask for his insecurity, as he quickly grows angered when it is suggested that he is second to anyone in anything, particularly in terms of intelligence (one reason why he hates Bentley so fiercely). He is also intolerant of failure and opinions that differ from his own among his underlings, and demonstrates this by putting them to death when displeased. More of an intellectual than most pirates, he would be rather refined were it not for his behavior and use of pirate slang. Captain LeFwee was also known to be attracted to Penelope, having taken her captive and forced her into a dress, even referring to her as his 'sweet pirate flower'. His hope was that once her teammates were gone, she could eventually come to feel the same for him (and so she would become a pirate like him). However, she never felt the same way for him, as demonstrated by her facing him in a duel. Apparently, his affections for her were not entirely genuine (or his rather short patience came into play), as he engaged her atop the ship's masts, and sardonically bids her farewell, mocking her fighting skills, if the player loses. Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title of "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Prior to the Cooper Gang's arrival, he had never been bested (or even equaled) in intelligence. However, for all his skill, he met his match in Bentley, who was pitted against him not only because of their roles as strategists, but because of his own feelings for Penelope. He is also a master swordsman, surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. His sword itself is formidable—an oversized, broad-bladed cutlass. LeFwee's left hand has been replaced by a hook, and though it is never shown in the game, promotional art for the game shows the hook to possess interchangeable gadgets (like a Swiss Army knife) such as a sword blade and a corkscrew. After Bentely freed Penolope, she had to fight LeFwee to defend Bentley in a sword fight because Bentley fell out of his wheelchair and was defenseless. Penolope beat LeFwee's in the sword fight. LeFwee is the first boss that is not fought and beaten by Sly, Bentley or Murray. After Penelope beats him, he is thrown off the ship, with a pack of sharks supposedly waiting to eat him. Doctor M Dr. M is the central antagonist in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Dr. M is an anthropomorphic mandrill who has tried to breach the defenses of the Cooper Vault on Kaine Island for years. However, the Vault has proved impenetrable, leading him to construct an enormous fortress around it. With his sinister genius, Dr. M has created all manner of defenses, including a force of mutant beasts. Dr. M has a large amount of knowledge on the Cooper family. This stems from the fact that Dr. M filled the role of Bentley in Sly's father's gang, rather like McSweeny filled that of Murray. When Sly Cooper and the Cooper Gang arrived on Kaine Island, they attempted to get past Dr. M's defenses to reach the vault. Unfortunately, his intellect proved too much for them, and they not only failed to open the vault, but also lost the Cooper cane. The Guru and Dimitri both attempted to recover it, but Dr. M was able to retrieve it using a mutated sea creature. Later, when Penelope eliminated his air defenses, Dr. M took control of a giant whale-dragonfly hybrid to attack Sly. He revealed his history to Sly, and seemingly lost the cane. In reality, he had attached a tracking device to it, allowing him to track Sly's movements through the vault. Going after him, Dr. M had a brief confrontation with Murray and Bentley, where he suffered defeat. Dr. M later engages Sly in a final battle, with Sly beating him to the edge of defeat. Sly then tries to convince him that not all Coopers are bad, giving him an example on how he and Bentley's relationship works. Dr. M is confused as Sly's father was "never much of a good friend." Sly then says that all Coopers are different even if they have the same bloodline. Dr. M refuses to believe this is all true and at that time Carmelita jumps in through the window (which was another way into the vault). Seeing how Sly and Carmelita are towards each other, Dr. M then takes a shot at Carmelita Fox, only for Sly to take it and for Carmelita to finish him. Later, as the Cooper Vault collapses, Dr. M refuses to leave, and thus is crushed by falling stones. Unwittingly, he facilitated Sly's relationship with Carmelita, allowing his enemy to fake amnesia. While originally a member of the first Cooper Gang, Dr. M felt that he was little more than a sidekick to Sly's father. Turning his back on his former teammates, he sought to steal the Cooper fortune for himself, it can be assumed from this that the prior Cooper Gang did not have the bonds of brotherhood that connect Sly's gang. It is implied that Dr. M had performed some of his gene-splicing experiments on himself to become stronger - possibly using McSweeny's DNA - as he was easily able to grapple with Murray without showing signs of weakening. He has also survived damage capable of defeating even the strongest enemy, repeatedly, without slowing down or even showing the slightest signs of fatigue. He has been repeatedly zapped by Carmelita's Shock Pistol, bashed many times by Sly's cane, held into the air to receive many thousand bolts of electricity, and still manages to give Sly a concussion. He also had a computer interface built into his skull. This device, visible on his head as resembling a giant plug, allowed him to hook up to various weaponry. Among these are the largest specimens of his mutant creatures, which include: *'Mutant Primate:' A giant creature that Dr. M controlled while attempting to kill Sly, it also engaged Carmelita and Lt. Gronk's mercenaries in battle. It was last seen drifting out to sea on an Interpol boat with Carmelita, who presumably defeated it. *'Mutant Fish:' One of Dr. M's sea creatures, it possesses an appearance similar to that of an anglerfish. Equipped with explosive starfish-like disks, laser web generators, tentacles, and suction force, it was defeated after a fight with Dimitri. *'Whale Fly:' Created from a fusion of a whale, a dragonfly, and multiple machine parts, the Whale Fly was equipped with missiles and energy field emitters. Sly was able to defeat it using the Cooper Gang biplane. Dr. M's final weapon, which he used during his showdown with Sly and Carmelita, was a module that attached to the top of his head. Equipped with several spider-like legs, it also had a built in propeller that allowed Dr. M to fly. Other features included a missile launcher and a generator which could produce either electricity, fire, or water as attacks. Balls of all three could be released, and Dr. M could also slide across the ground to leave a trail of them. Another of his attacks involved leaping into the air and slamming down on the ground, sending out a ring of energy. When hooked up to a slide laser emitter in the Cooper Vault Inner Sanctum, the module allowed Dr. M to fire a powerful laser beam while protected by a force field. After his battle with Sly, it appears Sly has broken all but two of the spider-like legs off. After Carmelita shows up and engages in a ranged battle with Dr. M, she destroys the remaining legs, thus causing him to topple over. He is voiced by Rick May. Octavio Octavio is an anthropomorphic Italian lion in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. When Octavio was younger everybody loved to hear him sing opera, though when he is just about to become famous, everyone's taste of music changed to rock. He is then recruited by the mob, due to members enjoying his singing, and soon rises up to become a mob boss. When Sly Cooper and Bentley arrive in Venice looking for Murray, Octavio is all but in control of the city. His main scheme was to blow up and sink buildings from the push of a button as well as polluting the waterways with tar. As Octavio rides the ferris wheel Sly hears in his phone conversation with an unknown person named Giovanni that the ferris wheel is actually the pump that pollutes the water. Bentley and Sly hack into the ferris wheel when Octavio leaves causing it to spin out of control and break (Octavio's pollution killed a tank full of fish which seriously upset Bentley). During that mission, Sly took pictures of Octavio doing this incriminating act and attempted to send the photos to the cops but one of Octavio's henchmen on the inside take them before they were seen. His only resistance is Interpol forces-including mercenaries-under Carmelita Fox and Lt. Gronk. He is eventually defeated and arrested. Sentenced to prison for 30 years, he becomes the opera success he'd always wanted to be with most his fans already in prison. Despite his advanced age, he is still a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand fighting, as Murray is only able to defeat him when Sly creates pools of tar to slow Octavio down (this will not effect Murray however). In addition to his fists, Octavio can also use his voice as a weapon, as shown during the second half of his battle with Murray. Octavio is voiced by David Scully Mask of Dark Earth The Mask of Dark Earth is an ancient, evil artifact that represents the evil earth spirit. Until the recent events of episode 2 of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, it was being protected by the Guru. The mask was originally hidden in an underground cave in the Australian outback. It was reawakened when the miner's equipment dug into its "prison". The mask moves on its own, floating in mid air, possessing people to do its bidding. While under its control, the wearer becomes a constantly enraged giant. The Mask of Dark Earth is destroyed in Operation: "Moon Crash", although not by the original plan. After complications in the plan, the Mask ends up attached to Carmelita Fox and, due to the failed attempt to put her to sleep, the chemicals of Bentley's sleep darts cause the Mask and Carmelita to grow at least ten times larger than the mask would normally make her. The Mask is finally destroyed after Sly climbs the gigantic Carmelita and tricks her into breaking the Mask's restraints, causing the mask to fall off where Carmelita's mercenaries shot it until it finally explodes (killing them in the process). The Mask has the ability to strengthen any wearer, its wearer can only be an evil person who shows almost no humanity, The mask can allow the wearer to split him or herself & duplicate clones, If one clone had the mask pryed off, the duplicates would obliterate & create pain upon the original wearer that duplicated themselves & cause an enormous shockwave of destructive energy emit from the wearer. The mask also performs the darkest magic, There is no way to destroy it unless the the wearer takes off the mask. Featured in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Cyrille Le Paradox Cyrille Le Paradox a.k.a. "The Collector" is an anthropomorphic French skunk and the main antagonist of the game. Le Paradox carries himself as a gentleman, but is wholly cruel, underhanded and treacherous, viewing each of his recruited lieutenants as pawns and thoughtlessly discarding them once their usefulness was outlived. He is well known for collecting valuable stolen treasures while also being a skillful fencing swordsman. Like Sly, he too came from a family of thieves, though not as well known. Le Paradox's father once tried to pull off a grand theft of the world's largest diamond and frame Sly's father; however, Sly's father outsmarted him and stole the diamond first, leaving Le Paradox's father to be arrested. Without his father to teach him their family's legacy, Le Paradox was unsuccessful at his various own heists and got arrested himself in his youth. He ironically received his criminal education during his time in prison and upon being released, maintained the face of a law-abiding citizen as he traveled the world achieving success as a billionaire art collector and museum patron, while in reality using his funds and his connections to form his own private syndicate and mastermind some of the world's greatest crimes. Le Paradox garnered great hatred for the Cooper family for their renowned infamy and their hand in his own family's misfortune, vowing to erase them from history and prove that he and his family were the world's greatest thieves. To achieve his goal, he constructed a blimp using the stolen plans for Bentley's time machine and hired mercenaries to go to several different time periods and steal each Cooper ancestor's cane while also altering the past to ensure his own fortune in the future. Though each mercenary’s endeavor was successful, Le Paradox betrayed them all, stranding them in their respective time periods while claiming "he" stole the canes, and returned to a present day with Carmelita as a hostage where he held untold wealth and complete control of Paris. Sly and the gang managed to pursue him back to the present, where Sly was able to rescue Carmelita and defeat him; though he tried to escape by stealing Sly's Paraglider, he rammed into a plane and fell into the ocean, where Bentley and Murray found him and was taken into custody by Interpol. Le Paradox was placed in solitary confinement while his assets were frozen and his art donated to the city of Paris, which eventually returned to normal through the correction of the timeline. Le Paradox is voiced by Nolan North. El Jefe El Jefe is an anthropomorphic Cuban tiger and the boss of the Feudal Japan level. He shoots fire or lightning from his swords. His name is Spanish for "the boss" or "the leader". El Jefe is a ruthless mercenary and a brilliant military strategist, conquering dozens of small countries over the years and selling them on the black market to the highest bidder. He is also shown to be an arrogant dictator who claims he could overthrow a country with just three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. He is hired by Le Paradox to secure Japanese art, as well as rule the nearby village where he erects a large statue of himself. He frames Rioichi Cooper for attempted assassination and imprisons him during his conquest, who is later freed by Sly and helps the gang overthrow El Jefe and take back his village and sushi shop; before his defeat and subsequent arrest, El Jefe manages to steal Rioichi's cane to give to Le Paradox, who escapes with his blimp. At the end of the game, it is revealed that he was transferred to a South American prison, given a job rolling cigars but forbidden to smoke them, much to his annoyance. El Jefe is voiced by Nolan North. Sheriff Toothpick Sheriff Toothpick is an anthropomorphic Eastern European armadillo and the boss of the Wild West level. He has the power to grow in size when he gets furious and creates mini tornadoes. Toothpick has a loose-cannon temperament, his anger causing his immediate growth spurts, and is highly egotistical, as shown when he threw an entire festival in his honor. He also has a bit of a "sweet-tooth" when it comes to lollipops. During his childhood, Toothpick loved two things: gold and cowboy movies. He then grew up to be a two-bit gangster who had masterminded some of the largest gold robberies around the world. After being recruited by Le Paradox, Toothpick was placed in the Wild West due to his obsession with gold. His plan was to bring the gold to the future with his time-traveling train powered by the later-stolen Cooper Van and become rich. To that end, he became the corrupt sheriff of a western mining town, and had Tennessee "Kid" Cooper arrested and thrown in jail before he could pull his greatest bank robbery, framing him for the robbery that Toothpick himself later committed. However, Sly aided Tennessee in his escape, and working together they defeated Toothpick and stopped his train, with Tennessee taking him prisoner and stranding him in the past. At the end of the game, he is put in jail as part of a chain-gang working on the railroad, eventually going deaf and fading into obscurity. Toothpick is voiced by David Lodge. The Grizz The Grizz is an anthropomorphic black bear and the boss of the Ice Age level. The Grizz's ability is surrounding himself in ice-crystals and releasing shockwaves of frosty air while ramming his foes. Once a common street-thug, he left behind his insignia after his crimes with graffiti, until he was arrested. However, a prominent pop-artist pulled him from a life in prison to one of fame and riches as a celebrity artist with a bizarre yet brilliant new art form called "Paleo-graffiti". The Grizz's fame was sadly short-lived once people realized there was nothing special about his art, leaving him bitter and resentful, enough to return to his criminal roots and steal art as revenge, evading capture for years and quickly becoming Interpol's most wanted art thief. He was eventually recruited by Le Paradox and placed in the Ice Age, where he created paintings and buried them in caves to excavate them in the present and become rich and famous once more, using the Pterodactyl eggs he stole and harvested in a secret mine as the paint to make them. This led "Bob", the first Cooper and master egg thief, to his slump which enabled Grizz to capture him and steal the first Cooper cane in history. The Grizz has a habit of rapping, while also enjoying ice skating; in fact, when Murray catches up to The Grizz on a frozen lake, he claims that the "only" thing he ever wanted to do since his childhood was skate (despite all the trouble he caused). Still, Murray manages to defeat The Grizz and got him arrested. At the end of the game, The Grizz received a lengthy sentence in prison, where he made a name as a rapper while painting pictures of his inmates in his spare time. The Grizz is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. The Black Knight The Black Knight, a.k.a. the "Black Tyrant" by Sir Galleth, is a large armored soldier and the boss of the Medieval England level. The Black Knight holds imposing physical strength and a brilliant technological mind. With his prowess as an inventor, he created a new type of robotic knight that fought mercilessly and tirelessly, and was able to capture Sir Galleth Cooper when he attempted to defeat him and his army singlehandedly. At first, the Black Knight’s identity was a complete mystery, with Interpol possessing no data on him whatsoever, but through an investigation by Bentley, the Black Knight is later revealed to be Penelope in disguise. Once believed to be missing, she had actually made a deal with Cyrille Le Paradox and had given him Bentley's blueprints for the time machine, and later on, Sir Galleth’s cane. Though she had become an enemy, it was revealed that she still had feelings for Bentley and her greatest goal was to make him realize his true potential. She also firmly believed that she was acting of her own accord and using Le Paradox to achieve her own ends when it was actually the other way around. Miss Decibel Miss Decibel is an anthropomorphic British elephant and the boss of the Ancient Arabia level. She can fire energy shots in the form of musical notes at a fast rate and charges at her enemies when she gets tempered. Ms. Decibel came from a wealthy British family where she gained a deep love for classical music in her youth; unfortunately, she had a complete lack of musical talent, and an extreme temper to match. During a tantrum she threw at a recital, an accident occurred where her trumpet got lodged in her trunk, leaving her unable to play music normally but in turn had given her the ability to hypnotize people: a talent she later used in adulthood to manipulate people into committing crimes for her. She was soon recruited by Le Paradox, apparently falling in love with him, and transported to Ancient Arabia where she tossed large amounts of gold to the streets in an attempt to lure out Salim Al-Kupar and the last remaining three of the legendary Forty Thieves. With her advanced technology, she easily chased out Salim and captured his partners, hypnotizing them into forging documents that claimed Le Paradox came from royalty which she would give to him in exchange for being with him forever. However, Sly fought and defeated Miss Decibel as she attempted to return to the present with Le Paradox after he announced his betrayal, with Salim clogging up the trumpet upon her defeat. For her love of classical music, she also had a huge hatred towards rock n' roll music. In the end of the game, she takes anger management classes, has the trumpet taken out of her trunk, and teaches a music class in jail, eligible for early parole for good behavior. Miss Decibel is voiced by Eliza Jane Schneider. References * Cooper, Sly Cooper, Sly Sly Cooper Sly Cooper characters